Happy Ending
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil angst. Phil's reaction to Sam dumping him. You have been warned. Some Sam bashing along the way, sorry. Oneshot songfic. Please review! x


**Happy Ending**

Summary: SamPhil angst. Phil's reaction to Sam dumping him. You have been warned. Some Sam bashing along the way, sorry.  
Song is 'Happy Ending' by Mika.  
Please review!

_This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love  
__Like it's forever  
__And live the rest of our lives but not together_

He felt completely numb as she walked away from him, leaving him alone in the corridor. She still walked with a confident stride, her head held high with purpose. He was crushed. He loved her. He had told her this and still she left him, put him to one side like he was trash. Maybe he had been like that in the past and it had taken years for him to even think himself worthy of having a friendship with Sam let alone being in a relationship. He had changed so much for her and he would have done anything she asked him to. The worse thing was that he still would.

_Wake up in the morning  
__Stumble on my life  
__Can't get no love without sacrifice  
__If anything should happen  
__I guess I wish you well  
__Mm, a little bit of heaven  
__With a little bit of hell_

He had gone home alone to a large bottle of whiskey which was looking seriously depleated now. Alcohol may only be a temporary solution to his problems but it would do for now. His hangover the next morning only added to his worries though. While Sam was off sunning herself somewhere by a pool, Phil was taking painkillers for his raging headache. Shame they didn't make painkillers for your heart, he thought bitterly as he stepped under the shower.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
__No hope, no love, no glory  
__A happy ending gone forever more  
__I feel as if I'm wasted  
__And I'm wasted everyday_

"You alright mate?" Terry Perkins asked him later than morning when he had finally decided to make an appearance at work.

"Yeah...well no actually, my girlfriend broke up with me." Phil confessed.

Terry pulled a sympathetic face. "Sorry Phil."

"Thanks. I thought she was the one."

Terry reached out and put his hand on Phil's arm. "Anything I can do..."

Phil nodded his thanks but there was nothing that his friend could do. There was nothing that anyone could do, except her.

_This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love  
__Like it's forever  
__And live the rest of our lives but not together_

The day passed slowly and lead onto another night alone. If he wanted to he could have gone out to a pub or a bar and picked up some girl who's name he wouldn't remember the next morning but he knew that wouldn't help. It would only prove Sam right and at this present moment that was the last thing he wanted. So instead he spent the night on the sofa. He flicked impatiently through the television channels, there wasn't even any decent football on. He searched through his film collection but couldn't find anything that he really wanted to watch. Instead he picked up a book he had been enjoying and then remember that Sam had recommended it to him. He sighed, there was no escaping the imprint she left on his life and his heart.

_Two o'clock in the morning  
__Something's on my mind  
__Can't get no rest  
__Keep walking around  
__If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong  
__I can get to my sleep  
__I can think that we just carried on._

"I'm sorry about you and Sam." Stuart Turner said the next day, Phil simply narrowed his eyes in response. If he got through today without punching his lights out it would be nothing short of a miracle. "Did you get a postcard from her?"

Phil shrugged. "Did you?" He asked, deflecting the question.

Stuart's smug grin spread across his face. "Yeah, it came this morning. I can show it to you if you like."

"No thanks." Phil replied, pushing passed him. He couldn't help wondering if Sam had sent him a postcard too and if she had what would she have written on it? 'Weather's here, wish you were lovely?' He doubted it.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
__No hope, no love, no glory  
__A happy ending gone forever more  
__I feel as if I'm wasted  
__And I'm wasted everyday_

When Phil arrived home at the end of the day there was a pile of post on his doormat. Two were bills and one looked like junk and the other was a white envelope addressed to him in Samantha's neat writing. He felt sick as he tore the envelope open. Why did she even need to put it in an envelope. Was her holiday really that bad. He sank down into the sofa and read the card.

"Dear Phil,

I feel like such a coward for running off like this but I needed some time away. So much has happened to me and so much has changed this past year. I was pretty convinced that I would be single for life and I was actually happy with that. I'm practically married to the job anyway. Then there was Stuart, what a mistake that was! I was stupid to think he could ever love and want a family with me. He probably just saw me as the gullible older woman who he could seduce freely. The more I got to know Stuart the more I realised that he is just like the old you, the old philandering Phil Hunter who I hated and who hated me too. Now, you've probably ripped this postcard up now that I've mentioned you being like Stuart in anyway but I realised that he would never change for me like you would and have. I feel guilty for throwing that away and throwing it back in your face. I really left you high and dry and I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for making you love me and then running away.

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sam x."

Phil read it again. It didn't make sense. What was she apologising for? For not loving him back? He sighed. He was sure that he'd never understand women, least of all Samantha Nixon.

_This is the way you left me, (oh I feel as if I'm wasted)  
I'm not pretending  
No hope, no love, no glory  
No happy ending  
This is the way that we love, (and I'm wasted everyday)  
Like its forever  
Then live the rest of our life  
But not together_

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful until Samantha's return to Sun Hill. Phil wondered what she expected from him. Did she want him to get down on his knees and beg for her to take him back. He hoped not because he wasn't prepared to. He loved her and would do anything for her but she had made it clear that it wasn't good enough for her. She came back tanned and relaxed and it made Phil sick to the stomach. He was aware of the dark circles under his eyes and the faded pallor of his skin.  
"Hey Phil!" Sam said, breezing into the CID room.  
"Hi." He replied, not even looking up from the computer screen. Sam noticed this and tried to hide her hurt expression. She really had hurt him.  
"So, have you been?" She asked, standing awkwardly, not sure whether to move any closer to him.  
"Good thanks." Phil replied, still not looking at her. In truth, it was just too damn painful. She was as beautiful as ever and the time apart had made him love her more. "You?"  
"Yeah, good." She replied, a little disconcerted. "Phil..."  
"Sorry Sam, I'm a bit busy at the moment." He interrupted coldly.  
Sam was a little shock. "Oh okay, sorry Phil."  
She headed to her own desk and pretended that his words hadn't effected her.

_Little bit of love...  
__This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending  
__This is the way that we love  
__Like it's forever  
__And live the rest of our lives but not together_

At the end of the day, on his way out of the office, Phil caught sight of Sam's reflection in the glass of the double doors. He speeded up so that he could avoid another confrontation with her.  
"Phil." She said sternly and he knew he had to stop. There was no escape. "Stop running away from me."  
"I could say the same thing." He replied coolly.  
"I deserved that." Sam admitted.  
Phil shrugged. "What do you want Sam? To rub some more salt in the wound?"  
Sam looked shocked. "No Phil, I wanted to say this earlier but..."  
"I didn't give you the chance." He interjected.  
"I've had time to think." She continued. "And I want to give this...us another go."  
Phil smiled ironically. "You do, do you?"  
Sam nodded. "I love..."  
"Don't say it Sam." He said, trying to ignore the fact that he was close to tears. "Just don't." He continued walking. This time leaving Sam realising what she had lost.

_This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending_

**I know that you probably will all have hated this but remember that reviewing prevents weight gain! x**


End file.
